Poker Face
by PancaekPirate
Summary: All is not well in Percy's love life, his feelings are in turmoil and he's not quite sure of anything anymore. But the appearance of a mysterious but familiar boy sets everything in a different light.
1. A Pair

A new story! So exciting! I wrote this entire chapter with a massive grin on my face, I hope you guys read it with one

Enjoy!

…Chapter 1 - A Pair…

_'Hey boss! Come on, we should go for-' _the black Pegasus said, trotting over to the sea prince.

"Not tonight Blackjack. I'm tired." He gave the Pegasus a sympathetic scratch on the nose.

_'Awh come on'_

"No, I'd rather just be alone right now"

_'Stop letting that woman get you down.'_

"It's not her, it's me."

Blackjack snorted distastefully and trotted away, leaving Percy alone to walk to his cabin.

Percy walked along past the Pegasus stables, hood up and hands shoved into his pockets. He was calm, bored, tired, but most of all he was a little lonely. The atmosphere in camp was awkward and tense, he and Annabeth had argued a lot lately, and everyone in camp had picked up on it. He didn't want to be around her, they had issues. She was refusing to talk to him anyway, he was fed up with her attitude toward him. He glared down at the ground as he walked, deep in thought.

"Why so alone?" Percy tensed, fluidly flicking out Riptide and facing the source of the noise.

"Who are you?" It was a boy, leaned against the side of the stables. He stepped into the light of a nearby lantern, he was seemingly about Percy's age with long, sleek black hair that cascaded over his shoulders, large bright eyes. Percy didn't know why, but he felt like he knew those eyes, they were so warm and inviting. But his question still stood, Percy had the distinct feeling it wasn't a demigod, even if he didn't know everyone, which he did, this boy didn't give of the right… he'd hesitate to say aura, but that was the closest explanation.

"I'm a friendly, don't worry." He stepped a little closer but Percy didn't feel threatened. The boy was slim and muscled, like himself but a little shorter, and had a bag slung over his shoulder, the strap crossing his chest.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"You have not answered mine, and I asked first. Why so alone?" It was ridiculous to want to tell this stranger anything, and yet he was about to, though he still had his sword poised in the defensive.

"Because my girlfriend isn't talking to me." The other boy tilted his head.

"Why is that?"

"We had an argument."

"What about?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What's with the questions? Who are you?"

"I am just a boy, I live here." Percy had second thoughts about his previous convictions and started to lower his sword.

"You're a demigod?"

"No. But I still live here. Talk to me for a while." Percy trusted him inexplicably. He put riptide away and walked over, looking at the boy more closely. He noticed that the trousers he wore were just cloth, simple.

"You don't have a name?" He asked, dice the stranger had still not given it.

"No." He replied, almost sadly. Percy felt intense guilt in case he had upset the boy, his happiness was important. There was something familiar about him, just a feeling, he was tempted to trust it, against his better judgement. "Why do you argue with this girlfriend, do you not love her" Percy noticed that he spoke in a peculiar way, like he was putting a lot of effort into his words, _bad at English perhaps?_

"Sure I like her, we just don't get on someti-"

"I did not ask if you like her, I asked if you love her" Percy stayed silent. "If you do not love her why do you remain with her?"

"I can't just break up with her"

"Why not?"

"Because it would hurt her."

"It hurts you to be with her" Percy tried to smile the comment off but it didn't look convincing,

"I didn't say that."

"But it is true." The demigod looked down to the ground, this guy had him figured out.

"I have no reason not to be with her." The long haired boy started walked casually around him.

"Other than it makes you unhappy, and you want, desire, other things." The boy ended up right next to him, this stranger was right, he did want other things. Percy's breath shook as he neared, leaning into his personal space. It was almost automatic, leaning into kiss him, readily accepting his kisses. The boy slid his hands into Percy's dark hair, moaning slightly as the sea prince held his waist, pulling him in closer.

Percy had no idea what he was doing, kissing someone he didn't even know, but it felt so right. He groaned as the stranger bit his lip before pushing the boy up against the side of the stables, kissing him fiercely. His advances were reciprocated, the boy slid his leg up his thigh grinding his hips forward into Percy's.

But all too soon the boy stopped him, pushing him back by his shoulders.

"Come, sea prince." He grabbed Percy's hand and started running into the stables.

Percy stopped. "The Pegasi-"

"Have all gone out for the night. Come." They ran into the stables to find that they were indeed empty. The boy led him down to a stall at the end and dragged him into it. The stalls were clean, the Pegasi were for the most part quite clean creatures, they liked their beds clean.

The boy yanked Percy's jacket and top off, throwing them aside. He let Percy push him down onto the hay and settle between his legs. The demigod kissed him passionately, grinding their bodies together, he travelled down his neck, tasting his skin, he had a distinct scent, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was delicious.

The demigod helped the stranger wriggle free of his trousers, curiously finding that they were literally the only thing the boy was wearing. He slid his hands down his waist, rubbing the curve of his hips and caressing the lithe body beneath him. He knew what to do, sort of, the Internet could teach you incredible things…

He groaned in frustration. "Um, I haven't got…"

He chose not to question why the boy w so prepared when he delved a hand into his bag and pulled out a tube of lube, handing it to the demigod smiling. He knelt back and squeezed some onto his finger while looking down at the familiar stranger below him. He leaned over him as he pushed his fingers in, groaning in anticipation of the tight feel, he became absorbed in the task, he definitely liked doing this… after a while at 3 fingers he grew impatient, and the boy seemed to know, he reached down to Percy's waist and seemed to have trouble undoing his belt. Percy used his free hand to unbuckle it and as soon as he did the boy's hands were in, pushing the fabric aside to let out the demigod's swollen length.

It was all a mad rush, the boy grabbing the lube and quickly slathering it onto Percy's erection before he flipped them over. Percy watched him arch as he impaled himself, he could feel the stranger's entrance stretch around him, encasing him in a hot heat. From a look on his face he suddenly dawned upon the demigod that this was as new to the boy as it was to him. He looked at his body, a very male body, on top of his own. Yes, this was definitely what he wanted. The hard strong body of another man against his own, not a woman with all her squishy parts…

The boy rolled his hips, riding Percy's cock slowly. The boy acted so natural, his body was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful, graceful and shameless. He moaned openly, enjoying the feelings in every fibre of his body.

When he started moving faster Percy couldn't take it, he held around his body and turned them over, landing him softly in the hay. He slid his thighs around his hips and rocked forward. The boy held his back, holding him tightly as he twitched his hips up to meet Percy's.

They kissed passionately, bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat, the sea child kissed and sucked at his neck, enjoying the sounds erupting from his partner's mouth.

He performed the act with passion, feeling an unusual sense of intimacy with this boy, he'd asked few questions and had given little hesitation about doing this with him, it had just felt… right. He stroked the boy's hardness, moaning at the sheer feel of doing so, silky hard in his hand, wet at the tip… he'd venture to say this boy was perfect,

The boy came first, riding high on the after-orgasm glow while Percy's hips jerked quickly, the demigod groaning his finish. He held himself off collapsing on top of him, that was incredible… the boy caught him in several kisses as he pulled out, kneeling before falling backwards onto his arse. The boy sat up and started crawling over awkwardly. He put his hands either of Percy's thighs and kissed him.

"That was amazing… thank you, boss…"

Percy's eyes shot wide. "W-what?" The boy looked at him hopefully.

"It's me, Blackjack."

_Holy shit…_

…End of Chapter 1…

*giggle* though I did write this when I was ill, and now I'm working on zero sleep with all this university stuff, ugh.

I hoped you liked it

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico (updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away – HermesxPercy (will be updated tomorrow)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) (will be updated tomorrow)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

**Guilt - PercyxPoseidon (updated)**

In The Line of Duty – PercyxNico (will be updated tomorrow)

**Hell - Percy (NEW, uploaded)**

**Poker Face - Percyxsurprise! (NEW, uploaded)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp


	2. Annabeth, Remember Her?

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter 2 - Annabeth, Remember Her?…**

"You should leave now, the harpies will be out soon." Blackjack said calmly.

Percy stared at him aghast, watching as he crawled slightly, picking up their clothes and throwing Percy's top to him.

"Close your mouth boss, you will catch flies."

"B-blackjack… you can't, you're a- _were_ a-"

"For saving your life during the war, I was promised a gift, and this is what I chose."

"To have sex with me?"

"Of course not, I cannot be promised something that might have been against your will. I chose to be able to change into this form, so that I could give you the choice."

"Choice?"

"To lay with me." Blackjack said simply.

"Lay with you?" If the Pegasus didn't know better he'd say the demigod was in shock.

"Yes boss, and you chose yes. He assured me that you would know it was me somehow…"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, not yet anyway. I promised him."

"Blackjack, I…"

"Please boss, you should get moving, I do not want to get you into trouble." The demigod re-dressed silently, when he turned back to face his friend he saw a beautiful, tall black stallion Pegasus once again.

'Climb on boss'

"I'll walk…" Percy said quietly, staring off in disbelief.

'Suit yourself.' The beast trotted in a circle before settling down in the hay that they'd just had sex in. Percy practically ran out the stall, out the stables, and into his cabin.

…

He'd just had sex with his Pegasus, as if that wasn't bad enough, he'd done it while still being in a relationship with his girlfriend. _Yes, Annabeth, remember her? _He couldn't believe what he'd just done, cheated on her with another guy, he used the term guy loosely, Blackjack was a Pegasus, _a Pegasus! _He was barely breathing, he just dropped onto his bunk after stripping himself of his clothes. He still felt Blackjack's touches, still felt the after sex contentment, it had been amazing…

"What have I done…?"

…

People usually feel good when they wake up, feel revitalised after a good night's sleep.

Percy didn't.

He felt a sense of dread bubbling away in his stomach. He felt a little guilty for thinking it, but he was glad Blackjack was a Pegasus again, he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone, _tell _anyone what they did. He cringed, _other than the other Pegasi_, and that would be all he needed, for the pegasi to know, porkpie was a blabbermouth, it would never stay quiet… soon all the nymphs and satyrs would know and then it was only a short leap to be gossip among the demigods.

He was going to get strung up for having sex in camp, and he'd had sex with a Pegasus too, the rumours of him and bestiality were going to be impossible to live down. He felt guilty for being so ashamed, Blackjack was his friend and companion, but boyfriend? Lover? He couldn't, _they_ couldn't…

But he'd enjoyed it, oh damn had he enjoyed it… Blackjack was attractive as a boy, and he was so beautiful during sex. He sighed, scrubbing his hands through his hair as he sat up. Disregarding that he'd had sex in camp, he'd had sex with a boy, took him up the arse… normal, straight, in-a-relationship demigods didn't do that.

He resented him a little too, all the evenings that they had spent together, he'd always be open and honest with him, tell him personal and intimate things, as well as problems between him and Annabeth. He'd told him things that he was confused about, things he would never have told anyone else, and he suspected that now Blackjack had acted on them, the private things he knew, and he'd been right, that made him nervous more than anything else…

…

"Hey seaweed!" The daughter of Athena slung her arms around Percy's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." He replied, he smiled but it looked forced. At least she was talking to him now, which was more than before.

"Where did you go yesterday?" She asked. Percy felt sick again.

"I was tired, you know how I get." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled devilishly, sliding her arms down to his waist and then around to his back, fingers dancing over his Achilles. Percy twitched awkwardly, trying to smile as he pulled her hands away, tensing against the shivers it caused. He was uncomfortable with being touched there now, he wasn't sure he liked it, or whether or not he liked being touched there by Annabeth, who seemed to think it was always a good idea to get him excited, it worked sometimes, but it was uncomfortable there, in public. It was one of the things he'd spoken to Blackjack about, among other intricate little details of his personal life. "Hey, don't be shy- no one's around…" she said mischievously, leaning up to kiss him again. He slid a hand up into her long blonde hair, and another down around her slim waist, moving his lips against hers. She had a point, no one was around, it was morning, everyone was at breakfast and they were just in the tree line of the north woods.

She walked him backwards, pressing him up against a tree. He liked her when she was like this, not because she was being sexual, but because she was simply being nice to him. It was later on in these things when he'd be unhappy with her behaviour, making comments when he didn't do something she wanted and getting impatient. They shouldn't have even been doing things like this in camp, Percy sometimes longed for a more kind and… considerate Annabeth.

Though he felt like he had no right to make judgements on her behaviour anymore, after what he did the night before… she had never done that, at least she could be committed. Committed with the occasional -though increasingly more concurrent- bad attitude, but committed nonetheless.

She pushed her hands up his camp t-shirt, caressing and rubbing his toned pecs. Percy's kissing deepened, his tongue delving into their open mouthed kisses and tangling with hers. He slid his hands around her, thumb slipping under her t-shirt to feel soft skin. One hand moved down, cupping a cheek with the intention of pulling her closer.

But he started thinking of Blackjack, their passionate encounter… _gods damn it, blackjack had been beautiful… the feel of being inside him, the feel of his hardness… those beautiful eyes, soft skin over tough muscles… _he had felt so close and intimate with him, his kisses were perfect, _just perfect… _he winced; Blackjack _excited_ him… He pulled his hands back, sliding out from between his girlfriend and the tree.

"We shouldn't be doing this at camp." He offered as an excuse.

"Oh come on, we've never been caught before." She smiled, turning and leaning back against the tree that she had previously had Percy pinned against. She reached out and held his hand, gently pulling him close to her. The daughter of Athena moved her boyfriend's hand to her stomach, lifting the material of her top and placing his palm flat against her skin. She slid it down, fingertips slipping under the hem of her trousers. She let mild annoyance cross her face when he pulled his hand away.

"Whatever happens in the woods, doesn't stay in the woods." dryads were gossipers. "Besides, your mom would kill me if she saw this." The girl huffed, smoothing her top back down.

"You know, you should just say if you don't want me." Percy blinked, _that _escalated quickly.

"Just because I don't want to do this in the woods doesn't mean I don't want you"

"Please, you never want to do this, I feel like I'm not interesting now we're not going on quests together." Percy made a quick decision, _shut her up with a kiss_. He pressed her up against the tree, withdrawing as soon as he felt the kiss had got his point across.

"You're my girlfriend, I-"

"Just save it Percy." She said sharply, storming away. He had the feeling that she knew something was up, she certainly wasn't stupid. He _was _acting weird…he couldn't go on like this, she was going to kill him when he told her, but there was no avoiding that. Unless of course he _didn't_ tell her… he could keep it quiet, pretend it never happened, but, that would be deceitful, and that wasn't him, he couldn't blame himself for considering it though. He and Annabeth, they were _the _couple, the couple with the incredible story, falling in love as they went on quests together to save Olympus, they'd known each other since they were both twelve, they were the couple that all their friends would insist that they were together. That's what he should be happy about, and yet the previous night, he'd done his Pegasus up the arse.

Wonderful example he was.

And who was this person who had gifted the him with this transforming ability anyway, could Blackjack do it again? He had seemed casual about changing back, so he presumed so… the knot in his stomach twisted, in the back of his mind he was considering that maybe, just maybe, he'd want to do it again, he was just a teenager after all, wanting to experiment and such… he scolded himself, he couldn't think like that, he was taken. Where was his undying loyalty now?

…

"Hey Perce" the demigod turned to see one of his closest friends hopping over a tree root and over to him.

"Hey Grover."

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

Percy smiled. "Nothing, just wandering around" Grover gave him a curious look but accepted it. "Hey, can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure." The satyr said happily. Percy opened his mouth but paused, he was intending to ask him his opinion on him and Annabeth, but wouldn't that make everything a bit suspicious?

"Doesn't matter." He said, hopefully convincingly.

"Right…"

"C'mon, I'm hungry." Percy tried cheerfully, starting to head away for dinner.

"Maybe next time, I have a lunch date with you-know-who." The satyr practically clicked his hooves in excitement as he skipped away. Percy had to smile, things between Grover and Juniper were great, they were just happy in each other's company. For a moment he wondered if they went through complicated crap like what he was. He raised his eyebrows, _they _were different species too, technically, then he frowned, did they even have sex? Would that even work… he cringed as his mind automatically tried to figure it out. He tried to push it from his mind as he headed to dinner, pushing his hands into his pockets and attempting to think of something idle, nothing to do with Grover's sexual habits (ew.), Annabeth, or even worse; Blackjack.

…

He ate quietly, occasionally glancing over to his girlfriend. Why was he even having trouble with this, Annabeth was beautiful, smart, brave… but her moods… they frustrated him so much, snapping when he said something stupid, and he'd only ever told Blackjack this, but, she acted off with him whenever he'd been reluctant in their sexual activities… he didn't act like a prude, he just, didn't want to do some things, and sometimes she was so pushy… Blackjack had called her a bully and Percy had shouted at him for it, but maybe he'd been right. Percy knew she could be bossy sometimes, but she was never malicious about it, it was just her strong personality…

He didn't understand it, she seemed to be chatting so happily with her siblings, and yet when Percy was around she either wanted them to be alone or wanted _him_ to leave _them_ alone. They'd been through a lot together, been to hell and back, he'd be foolish to just end their relationship, but it might not be his choice to make after he told her… she was going to kill him.

…**End of Chapter 2…**

Haha, this isn't a 'Annabeth and Percy conveniently broke up at some point' story. She's still in the picture, but hey, there had to be some issues, or, you know, Percy wouldn't have _done the deed_ with his Pegasus.

…

…

**More updates will happen soon. :3**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly – PercyxTriton (UPDATED)**

Crazy - PercyxNico

**Guilt – PercyxPoseidon (UPDATED)**

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All – ApolloxPercy (UPDATED)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away – HermesxPercy (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise! (UPDATED)**

**Rendezvous – Percyx? (NEW)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

Until Next Time,

-Pp


End file.
